


Unheard of and Unexplored...until Today

by Wordlesslywriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesslywriting/pseuds/Wordlesslywriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having crushes were not a part of Ushijima’s life before. It was unheard of, and utterly unexplored until he gave it more thought when it concerned Sakusa Kyoomi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unheard of and Unexplored...until Today

The kitchen table was clean from plates and silverware; there was hardly any noises save from outside and the occasional buzz from the house. Minus the spilled salt and coffee beans grinded down and were in the process of churning from the hot water from the coffee machine, the kitchen was empty. From across the kitchen the bathroom door was left ajar as a bath was running. The water splashing quickly echoed back and forth the walls loudly to Ushijma’s ears. When he turned the water off he sat down he ignored how his body shivered and shrieked from the cold water stabbing his nerves. His jaw and muscles clenched as he kept in the same position trying to ignore his body and mind going crazy. It wasn’t the psychical sensations from the cold water that made him so out of whack, it wasn’t from school and its annoying tests and homework loads; he could deal with them easily enough. He noticed the way he was distance (more than usual) when it came to volleyball when it was about a particular name that popped up more than he was getting used to. At first, Ushijima was confused how people compared his accomplishments with hundreds of other volleyball players and in particular to, Sakusa Kyoomi, who was a year younger than him that was rising faster each game.

Each player was his own and had personal styles and strengths; but as he got used to this side of the sports world he started to wonder about the fascination of said rising star player. He was like Ushijima, a monster in the court and was a guy that Ushijima could talk to without offending him like he accidentally did too often with his choice of words. They both shared this chain of power their hands held in the court, the same cycle of friends and foes twiddling in between their lives. Having both the strength of joining strong high school teams and training camps for only the best, Ushijima knew how close he could get to Sakusa. But he didn’t. Not really. It was difficult really to explain; and Tendou didn’t help by sprouting crazy rumors and false facts. Because as far as Ushijima knew, he did not spend too much time thinking about Sakusa Kyoomi with the equivalence to volleyball has been in Ushijima’s life. That was impossible; it was idiotic and, it was pathetically true since yesterday.

He didn’t know what changed his intent to getting to know the guy. It just happened when he stared at a sports magazine and saw a picture of Sakusa’s team with an interview from them. He just looked at the photo and something that felt like his gut told him Tendou guessed right about Ushijima and his awkward phase of denial. When everything clicked Ushjjima was quite. He didn’t go off and sing to a choir or dance in a misshapen rain from sprinklers that ran to the streets; he just sat down on his desk and put away the magazine slowly and got started with his essay that wasn’t due till two weeks. He lent the magazine to Semi later that day nodding off to Tendou’s awful but,  corny jokes. He made sure to not act out of character as he tried to suppressed this giggle that wanted to break out every time a volleyball went his way and reminded him of Sakusa.

It was a painfully slow day that never wanted to end and Ushijima wanted to go to the nearest bed and curl inside because this whole falling in love was a lot more emotionally draining than he thought it would be. It wasn’t horrible per-say, but it was uncomfortable to be just too giddy for no reason. He personally, didn’t know what he was going to do when he returned to training and going to face Sakusa again. He didn’t want to think about embarrassing himself in front of everybody; and this was all too new to be so self conscious about raging new emotions flooding his head. So he waited for his mind to freeze.

By the time he was warm again in the tube he stared off from the creak from the door. He could smell the coffee brewing as he heard it finish. From the ground he could see the small dust particles falling and flying from the gentle breeze from his home. Besides the water moving with his every movement from the tube being picked up from his ears he strained them to hear outside. A few cars passed with small children with mothers walking around the hallways from his apartment level. As the smell from the coffee made his stomach grumble he sighed as he got up slowly not bothering to acknowledge the wilted petals from a bouquet he picked out yesterday from his high of realizing he was just any other teenager in love. He left them on the floor in the bathroom as he walked to his room getting dressed quickly knowing in a couple of minutes he would have to go out for his daily jog.

The ruffle of clothes and small snacks getting munched on calmed Ushijima; he cleaned up the table and drank a cup of coffee. From his point of view, the flowers, though dying, still offered some happiness. Cleaning his cup after finishing he went back to the bathroom and picked them up admiring their soft fragrance that didn’t falter. From the comfort of his own home’s privacy he allowed a soft grin to appear for a couple of seconds before placing inside his room and heading off. 


End file.
